Heading to America
by German Mickey
Summary: The class heads off to New York City for a whole month! But Yuki gets sick and has to stay home! Will kyo take advantage of this opportunity and admit his love for Tohru? Kyo x Tohru! The Epilogue has arrived!
1. Getting Ready

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Isn't it wonderful? Tomorrow is our class trip to America!

Tohru , Yuki, and Kyo were having one of Tohru's famous lunches. The next day

begin their month-long class trip to New York City. That semester the class had been brushing up

on their English and had been studying the famous city.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not anything to get all worked up about," Kyo was in a bad

that day. I had been raining ever since they got up. "I mean, what's so great about-"

H e was cut short by the sound of Yuki coughing. Suddenly, he doubled over and started shaking violently.

"Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun! Are you alright? No, of course you're not alright! Oh. What are we

going to do!? I know! Let's call Hatori-kun! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Tohru frantically ran over to

Yuki and tripped over the rug in the process.

"H-Honda-san!" cough cough "Calm down! cough cough

The door opened and Shigure waltzed in.He took one look at the situation and went to phone Hatori.

As Shigure left, Tohru picked herself up and finished rushing over to Yuki. With the help

of Kyo, they managed to lift Yuki gently onto the couch. Tohru (thoughtful as she is) got him a

blanket and a wet cloth to put on his forehead. He was still shaking, but not as violently.

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun, how are you?"

"I'll be fine, but I don't think I'll be able to make the trip. I'm sorry."

"N-n-no!! Please don't apologize!! It's not your fault!" Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

As Tohru tried to wipe the tears away without drawing attention to herself, kyo silently

cheered. Now he would be able to spend some time with Tohru without that darn rat interfering.

The trip was starting to look better already.

"Yuki-kun, I'll go get you some water!"

The two boys watched her leave.

"Stupid Cat, don't you dare let something happen to Honda-san. She'll be under your

care."

"I know that you darn rat! I'm not stupid!"

At this moment, Hatori walked into the room. After examining Yuki for a moment, he

cleared his throat.

"Yuki, it seems your lungs are infected again. You are going to have to stay in bed for at

least a week and take some medicine. I'm sorry, but that trip of yours is out of the que-"

At that moment, Ayame burst into the room.

My Darling Brother!!! How could you fall ill at a time like this? I, Ayame Sohma, pledge

to spend all my hours at your side! You must not go through this alone! There are only three

people on this earth who would do this for their brothers, I being one of the-"

At this moment Hatori dragged Ayame out of the room, lecturing him about Yuki needing

plenty of peace and quiet to get better.

Kyo sighed. At least he would be away fro Ayame for a whole month.

Yuki sighed and wondered how he would survive the next month.


	2. At the Airport

"Wow! It's so big!" Tohru gazed around her at the International Airport.

"Yeah! I can't wait to head over to America! It'll be great! Just us girls, and of course Orange

top over there." Apparently, Arisa was just as excited as Tohru.

"Yes. I will especially appreciate all the wonderful food America has to offer." This was

Hana of course.

" Arisa sighed."Is that the only reason you want to go?"

As Hana and Arisa talked over the trip, tohru walked over to Kyo who was leaning

against a wall.

Isn't it wonderful, Kyo-kun? The four of us all get to be in the same group! Aren't you

excited?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, do you have your ticket? Let me hold on to it for you so you

don't lose it."

"Oh thank you Kyo-kun! You're so thoughtful!"

Kyo blushed at Tohru's words. As Tohru handed over her ticket, their hands accidently

touched. Now it was Tohru's turn to blush. Kyo always loved it when Tohru blushed. It always

made her look so cute.

Arisa and Hana saw the whole thing. Now they were talking quite loudly.

"Hey Hana, I heard that a lot of people confess their love on these trips. Do you think that

anyone that we know will do that?"

"I believe so Arisa. Especially since the Prince isn't here to be with Tohru."

Tohru, of course had no idea what they were talking about. But Kyo had a pretty good

idea what they were hinting at. He was about to yell at them, but the intercom announced the

arrival of their plane. The class quickly went over to the ticket desk and filed into the plane.

As they found their seats, the high schoolers started talking excitedly bout the flight.

None of them had ever been on a plane before.

To both Tohru and Kyo's surprise, they were seated right next to each other. Kyo let

Tohru have the window seat and thanked the heavens for this pleasant opportunity.

"Awww! Isn't it cute how they ended up right next to each other?"

"Yes indeed. And how very fortunate for us that we are seated directly behind them."

Much to Tohru's delight, and K yo's dismay, Hana and Arisa were seated right behind

them. Now Kyo was sure someone up there was having lots of fun messing with his life.

"This is going to be one very long flight," Kyo thought.


	3. The Flight

The twelve hour flight really was long. Even the take off was eventful. All the students

were in one area, so the screams were especially deafening.

"Oh would you guys be quiet?! If you can't handle it, then you shouldn't have come!

Right Tohru?" Arisa was starting to get a headache, so she wasn't really being reasonable.

But even though Tohru wasn't screaming, she was so frozen with fright that even Kyo

couldn't pry her fingers off the armrest. Only when they were flying smoothly through the air did

she relax. But her face was still deathly pale.

I-I-I'm sorry. It was just so different. I thought the plane was going to break apart!" Hana

was curling Torhu's brown locks with a portable hair curler and didn't seem disturbed at all.

" Hey Tohru, look out the window," Kyo pointed. "The clouds look like whipped cream."

"Ah! You're right Kyo-kun! They're beautiful!" Tohru shot Kyo one of her million watt

smiles.

Kyo was pleased that he could make her happy. She really was the only girl for him.

An hour later, it started to get dark. The flight attendants passed out blankets and pillows,

and the lights were dimmed, then turned off. Soon, everyone but Kyo was asleep.

He thought about what Hana and Arisa had said earlier. Maybe this would be the perfect

time to admit his feelings for Tohru. Ever since the summer when he was summoned by Akito,

his love for Tohru had reached new heights. Now all he wanted to do was please her. Sometimes

he had to really fight the urge to just grab her and kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't let that

happen. For one thing, that darn rat would never let him live it down, and also, what if Tohru

didn't feel the same way?

Suddenly, he felt something against his shoulder. He looked down and saw Tohru leaning

her head against his shoulder. He smiled and tucked her blanket closer around her shoulders and put his arm around her. She snuggled up

closer and smiled in her sleep. Kyo kissed her head and leaned back in his seat.

Yes, he decided. He would take advantage of this trip and admit his feelings. With that,

drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to Kyo, Arisa saw the whole thing. She knew about Tohru's feelings for Kyo

and vowed to do everything she could to get those two together.


	4. We're Here!

Hello my loyal fans!! Ch. 4 is up!!

* * *

When Tohru woke up, she noticed right away how close she and Kyo were. It was 

embarrassing enough that she was half way on his lap, but it was even worse that Kyo had his

arm around her! She blushed a deep scarlet and moved out of his embrace.

I can't believe that we actually slept like that!, Tohru thought. I'm happy and embarrassed at the

same time!

Kyo woke up as well and stretched. "Man! I've never slept so well in my life! How did

you sleep Tohru?" He looked at her fire truck red face and realization of what he just said

dawned on him. His blush rivaled hers.

Suddenly, the plane began to descend. Many kids started to wake up because of the pain

in their ears.

"Here Tohru, have some gum," Arisa offered, "It helps with your ears."

" Thank you so much!," Torhu chewed the gum and indeed felt better. "Look Kyo-kun!

There's America!" She pointed out the window at the approaching land.

Kyo took this opportunity to lean over Tohru's shoulder and appear to be gazing at the

lush forests below.

"Yeah...beautiful."

Of course he wasn't talking about the land, but Tohru didn't notice and started talking

about all the fun they would have.

* * *

Back in Japan, Yuki wasn't getting any better. Maybe it was because he was thinking about 

everyone else having so much fun without him, but more likely the reason was that he had been

with stuck with his brother the entire time. And he was starting to realize just how much his

brother could talk. And nothing could shut him up.

"...And that, dear brother, is how I became the Prom King. Now, would you like to hear how I made the school lunches-"

"Ayame! Please , I need your help in this crossword puzzle! What is a 3-letter word for a

canine?"

Shigure had burst into the room and was waving a book of crosswords over his head.

"Fear not Gure-san! For even if the whole world forsakes you in your time of need, I,

Ayame, will forever stay by your side!"

"**Alright!**," They yelled together.

Poor Yuki was suffering on the couch. He was trying his best to ignore them, but was

losing a hopeless battle. He wished he could have gone to America. But 'wishing' is putting it

lightly. He was yearning, longing, and every part of his body was screaming for that privilege.

* * *

The class had just gotten out of the New York City International Airport, and were gazing

at the huge buildings that surrounded them on all sides. It was sure to be a wonderful trip and

chocked full of surprises.


	5. New York! New York!

Sorry guys! I know you all want to yell at me, but read my story first! Sorry again for not posting!

* * *

Tohru had never seen anything like it. New York City wasn't just big, it was enormous! There

seemed to be no end to the stores, restaurants, and of course, cars. The people swarmed the

sidewalks like a giant colony of ants.

"Ok class!" Mayu-sensei addressed the amazed teenagers. "You may break up into your

designated groups and head off on your own. We will meet back here at 3:00. And

remember...Stay in your groups!!"

As the groups broke up, the Pri-Yuki club knocked into Tohru, sending her to the ground.

They quickly retreated, however, when Hana glared at them.

"Just ignore them Torhu," Arisa said as she picked up her apologizing friend, "They're

just aggravated 'cause the Prince isn't here. Where is he anyways?"

"Oh! Poor Yuki-kun got sick the day before and was ordered by his doctor to stay home."

Such a pity," Hana remarked. "But can't just stand here. Let us find a place to eat

breakfast."

After they had eaten at a cheap Japanese restaurant, the four headed downtown. Much to

Kyo's dismay, the girls were headed straight to a group of clothing stores.

Right outside of Macy's, there was a group of four or five boys. They were the tall, dark,

and handsome type, and seemed to be 17 or 18.One of them, who seemed to be the ring leader

judging from his cocky attitude, spotted Tohru right away.

"Hey, check it out guys! I'd like to take that brown-haired beauty out on a date!"

Tohru, of course, had no idea he was talking about her. But Kyo wasn't as clueless. He

was ticked. How dare that cocky jerk talk about his girl that way!

(In Kyo's mind, Tohru is his anyways)

The boy walked up to Tohru and put his arm around her. Tohru looked stunned, Kyo

ready to explode, and Hana just looked expressionless as usual. Arisa just grinned looking at

Kyo.

"Hey cutie! You, me, and lunch. How does that sound?"

Tohru never got a chance to answer because Kyo's fist made immediate contact with the

boy's jaw.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF TOHRU!!!"

"Ah! Ah! K-Kyo-kun...Um. It's a-alright..."

"No it is NOT alright!"

Meanwhile, the boy's crew were carrying their unconscious leader away. They shot some

dirty looks and some curse words at the group before scurrying away.

"Come on!", Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Behind them, Arisa could barely contain a grin at Kyo's protectiveness.

* * *

So? What did you think? I tried my best to give the gangster guy the right tone, but if you have some ideas to make it better, please tell me! 


	6. Yuki's Visitors

"Yuki! Yuki! How are you?", Momiji bounced into the room as energetic as ever. He was

followed by a more calm Kisa who was in turn followed by Hiro and Haru.

"I'm fine, thank you. Since I'm not in school, I've been able to catch up on some of my

reading."

All around Yuki's bed were piles of books. Haru picked one up.

"I thought you vowed never to read Sensei's (Shigure's) books?"

"Well I didn't exactly get a choice seeing as I can't get out of bed and Shigure is the one

to bring me things." He sighed. "So how have you been Kisa?" he hoisted her up on to his bed.

"How's school coming?"

"Better, thank you. Hiro's been helping me make some new friends."

Hiro turned from where he was standing by the door and pretended to look at the

bookshelf so no one could see him blush.

"That's good. I'm sorry Honda-san is not here, you could have spent some time with her.

She and the stupid cat are in America right now with our class. They should have arrived this

morning."

* * *

"I'm telling you, we are NOT going into any more stores!!" 

The group had been to 14 different department stores so far, and Kyo was getting a

headache.

"Alright fine. Hana and I will go to more stores, and you and Tohru can go off on your

own. We'll meet back here in an hour. That'll give us exactly one hour to get back with the class.

Is that alright with you Tohru?"

"Oh, ok. Please be safe!"

As they watched Kyo and Tohru leave, Hana knew exactly what Arisa was up to. She

wanted to give the two some time alone.

"Come on!," Arisa suddenly exclaimed, "Let's follow them!"


	7. Confessions

1Tohru and Kyo were in a park eating the sandwiches they had bought at a convenience store. Kyo knew what Arisa was up to, and figured that this was as good a time as any. But he was a nervous wreck. What would Tohru say? If she rejected him, he would probably lose the ability to love anyone ever again, including Shishou. But if she accepted him, then his life would be complete.

He put his sandwich down.

"Um, Tohru?"

"Hmmm?," her mouth was full of peanut butter and jelly.

"I have a confession to make, something I should have said a long time ago."

"What is it Kyo-kun?," she asked sweetly.

Kyo gazed at the girl next to him. Those big, brown eyes of hers looked so trusting. The very same eyes that he fell in love with two summers ago.

"Tohru, I…I-I love you."

He tore his eyes from hers. Now that he said it, he felt so much better, yet he didn't want to hear the answer that would either save him, or destroy him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed in his. He looked back and saw Tohru looking at him with such joy in her eyes, that he knew the answer right away.

His heart leaped for joy and he knew that this was the start of a new beginning. Kyo bent his head towards Tohru's and gently kissed her. Tohru gasped and blushed. As they broke apart, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too Kyo-kun," she whispered, "but why me?"

"Because," he answered, tightening his grip on her hand. "You showed me kindness when I needed it the most. And not only that, but you were the only one who truly accepted me in my monster form. I know that I don't have anything to offer, but please…won't you stay by my side?"

"Y-yes, of course! But I didn't do as much as you said!," she was getting frantic now, and blushed violently.

"Ah ha!," Arisa jumped out of the bushes behind them, nearly scaring them both half to death and Kyo onto the ground. Hana calmly stepped out behind her.

"Why you!," Kyo jumped up from his spot on the ground. "You were there the whole time?!"


	8. YukiMachi

Sorry. This is also a short chapter.

* * *

Yuki was better in about a week or so after the class left on the trip. He would have healed sooner, but due to the fact that Ayame and Shigure were so loud (Hatori gave up), he didn't get much chance to rest.

So as soon as he was feeling better, he was out of there like a shot. He decided to head over to the student council to see what they were doing.

Consequently, Machi was the only one there.

"Hey Machi, what are you doing?"

There was a pile of papers surrounding her on the floor.

"Oh, President, what are you doing here?", she asked sullenly.

"Oh, well, I got sick the day before the trip and could not go. I'm better now, so I decided to catch up with you guys. Where is everyone?"

"Oh," Machi went back to writing on a wrinkled piece of paper that was on her lap. "I'm doing the inventory of all the clubs. Kakeru is off sleeping somewhere, Kimi is persuading Mr. Hendericks to "donate" a coffee machine to us, and Naohito is busy trying to get those two back."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes

"Hey Machi, let's go somewhere."

She looked up startled. "Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere!"

"But, I-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Yuki had grabbed her hand, and was pulling her out the door.

Yuki was involuntarily faling in love with Machi. Now, all he wanted to do was spend time with her and get to know her. So as far as their relationship was concerned- Only time would tell…


	9. It's A Date

"So we were spying on you. So what?" Arisa was indifferent to the situation.

"SO WHAT?" Kyo was a little teed off. "You can't just go spying on people when they're…they're…" He blushed a deep scarlet.

"Geez Orange Top! You're going out with the cutest girl in America-"

"N-no Uo-chan! I'm not-"

Arisa continued. "-and you're still embarrassed? You're hopeless." Arisa sighed. "I guess we're going to have to take matters into our own hands. Right Hana?"

The mysterious girl nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Tonight you two will be going on a date."

(Da-da-da-da-DAH!)

Tohru was flabbergasted. "But we can't! We have to stay with the class or we'll get in trouble! We shouldn't! We really shouldn't! We-"

She was cut off by Arisa placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that all you're worried about? I stole a peek at the schedule, and get guess what? We have some free time tonight from 7-9! Wow! I would have thought you would be getting flustered over actually going on a date, not getting in trouble," she smiled mischievously.

"Yes," Hana agreed. "How suspicious."

Tohru blushed.

Kyo grinned. "So I'm guessing you two will want to join us?"

"You know what Orangey? I like the way you think! And don't worry. Everything will work out just fine!" She and Hanajima smiled at each other.

Kyo groaned. "So why doesn't that make me feel any better?"


	10. Is that Tohru?

The rest of the day flew by quickly. The class had a tour of the Statue of Liberty, and afterward, took a trip on the ferry.

Tohru and Kyo held hands the entire time. It must have been a really funny thing to see: this giddy, happy (blushing) brunette grasping the hand of a bright-orange haired boy who at any other time would have seemed teed off at something or another.

The rest of the class definitely noticed. They were happy for the couple, but a few couldn't help but feel jealous.

Everyone already knew that quite a few of the girls had some major crushes on the bad boy, but Tohru actually had a fan club of her own (though not as obvious as Yuki's fan club). But then again, how could the boys resist those adorable brown eyes of hers? And she was just so nice to everyone she met, the boys didn't really have a choice BUT to fall for her (thank goodness Kyo didn't know about it!).

Anyways, the day passed by quickly. The class had rented the entire 3rd floor of the hotel, so when they got there at 6:00, that floor was pretty hectic.

Tohru, Hana, and Arisa were fortunate to have a room to themselves. It was arranged that Arisa was to have to couch (much to Tohru's objections), and Tohru and Hana would share the bed.

By 6:30, they were all settled in, and it was time for Tohru to get dressed for her date. It had been decided earlier (without Kyo's in put of course!) that would first go to a fancy restaurant, and then Kyo and Tohru would go off by themselves for a walk in Central Park.

Arisa had planned this all out beforehand (like when they first went shopping!), so she had already pre-planned Tohru's attire. She had bought a knee-long rose pink satin dress, white lace-up flats, a cream colored shawl, and a clutch that matched the dress.

"Oh no! You bought all this for me? I can't accept this! It's too much! I-" Arisa cut Tohru off.

"You can and you will! You always do so much for everyone else, yet you never let anyone else do anything for you. Please Tohru! Please accept!"

"O-okay! Thank you very much!" Tohru smiled and slipped her shirt over her head.

After she had gotten dressed, Hana set to work. She must have tried at least 20 different hair styles before deciding on a loose bun held by a clip (Yes, I know, extremely involved). Some of Tohru's hair was curled and hanging loosely down in front of her shoulders. Pale pink eye shadow was applied to her eyelids, with lip gloss to match.

When she was done, Hana wiped a tear off of her cheek. Tohru had grown into a beautiful woman.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long for this one. I was busy. I need some ideas about another story. Please give me some ideas! Writing block really stinks! 


	11. 7:00

Kyo paced impatiently in the foyer. Arisa had told him to wear something dressy, so he

was wearing black suit pants and a white dress shirt. The first couple of buttons were

undone, of course.

Suddenly, Kyo stopped pacing. Tohru had walked into the room. Kyo's jaw dropped. He

had never seen her this good! The pink dress she wore worked perfectly with her

complexion, and he had never seen her hair so made up! As she got closer, he could

faintly, see the lip gloss and eye shadow that graced her face.

Tohru was equally shocked. She had never seen Kyo dressed up before. Was this the

same Kyo she knew and loved? Tohru blushed when she smelt the faint smell of cologne.

Arisa almost laughed at the sight of the two gaping at each other. Even Hana managed

one of her rare smiles.

"So…are we going tonight or what? Or would you two rather stand in the middle of the

floor blocking traffic?" Arisa walked over.

That snapped them out of their trance. Both of them were still blushing beet red as they

walked out of the hotel.

The four took a taxi to the hotel. Arisa had pre-planned the dinner, so a table was already

waiting for them in a dark corner. The table was lit by candlelight, and a white silk

tablecloth adorned it. Tohru and Kyo were sitting across from each other with Arisa

sitting next to Tohru, and Hana sitting next to Kyo.

(Poor Kyo! He must have been scared out of his mind. Too bad! Isn't she going to be his

mother?)

When they were given their menus, Tohru couldn't find a price.

"H-how do we know how much everything costs? I wouldn't to order something that's

expensive! Especially since you are the one who insisted on paying Uo-chan."

"Don't worry Tohru! I have the prices on my menu. It's a fancy restaurant, so they do

that so that the guests don't have to feel guilty about ordering."

"O-okay!" Tohru still wasn't completely satisfied with that arrangement.

The dinner was pretty much uneventful. Kyo kept squeezing Tohru's hand under the

table (he was still pretty scared of Hana, so he didn't do it in plain sight). He still

couldn't believe he and Tohru were together. The only thing that could make his life

better would be if the curse was lifted. Then he could hug Tohru to his heart's content.

Hana had ordered the most out of anyone. At the end of the dinner, she had finished off

six plates (where does she put it all?). Arisa was getting sick just looking at all of it. But

that didn't stop her from secretly taking a few pictures with her camera phone. Going to

her contact list, she scrolled down until she came to 'Shigure', and pressed SEND.

* * *

What will happen with the pictures? Well, you'll have to wait to the last chapter to find

out. Oh, and I'll tell you about how Kyo had some help in getting dressed in the extra

chapter that actually comes after the last chapter. So would that make the extra chapter

the last chapter, and the last chapter the second to last chapter? Sorry, now I've probably

confused you all. On to Chapter 12!


	12. At the Park

"Thank you so much Uo-chan! The dinner was so much better than anything I could have

made!"

"Don't be ridiculous", Kyo thought. "Nothing's better than your food."

"Don't be ridiculous Tohru-kun. Nothing's better than your food", Hana flashed Tohru

one of her rare smiles. Kyo jumped.

"Whoa creepy!" he thought. "Was that just a coincidence?" (Hee hee! Was it?)

"Well, come on Tohru!" Arisa pulled her to the door of the restaurant. "Your date isn't

done yet! You guys are going for a walk in the park, remember? Now don't worry about

Hana and I. We have a previous engagement. And don't you dare object! We'll be

perfectly fine without you guys. Anyways, it's your first date, so you two need to spend

some quality time together. Now go!"

(Poor Kyo didn't get to be so lovingly persuaded. Arisa literally kicked him out.)

* * *

It was a full moon that night. Tohru and Kyo walked hand in hand. As they passed other

couples, Tohru couldn't help but wonder what they looked like to other people.

After a while, they sat down at a nearby bench. For a long time, the merely sat there,

basking in each other's glow. Tohru had never felt so content since her mother died. It

felt good to be loved.

All around them, fireflies flashed their lights at each other, dancing in the warm summer

air. Tohru watched them for a while, thinking about how she used to watch fireflies with

her mother back in Japan. She smiled and mentally scolded herself for feeling a twinge

of sadness. Her mother wouldn't want her to feel that way, especially when she had

someone next to her who loved her.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo's voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to

jump.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how mom and I would sit outside on days like this and

watch the fireflies."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm all right. I just wonder what she's doing now, and if she's happy where she is."

"She's looking down and thinking how lucky she is to have a daughter like you. Believe

me. She used to talk about you all the time when-"

"Eh? What were you saying Kyo-kun?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he smiled and leaned down, placing a light kiss

on her lips. Tohru smiled and let all her worries fly away. Just like the fireflies.


	13. Epilogue

The rest of the trip consisted of various museum visits, restaurant gatherings, and souvenir store invasions. When the trip was finally ended, everyone had at least twice as much as they had packed.

So anyways, the dreaded day had come. Everyone was silent on the ride to the airport, save a couple of whispers and giggles from the girls in the back of the bus. Even Hana managed to look gloomier than her usual self.

At nine o'clock PM, they boarded the plane. The seating arrangements were the same, and the flight was almost identical to the first, except now, Kyo and Tohru were holding hands and acting a lot less awkward. Arisa kept herself busy taking pictures on her phone, while Hana ate the food she had bought at the airport. (Where does she get all that money?) The movie being played was Pirates of the Caribbean 3. (The little kids were asleep.) Tohru was scared during most of the movie, and she huddled against Kyo the entire time. I don't think he objected.

When the plane finally landed, everyone was exhausted, but they filed out quickly. After being away for so long, they were excited at seeing their families.

Waiting in the airport lobby was Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, and Shigure.

"TOHRU!" Momiji could be heard clear across the airport, and he attracted quite a few stares. But everyone forgave him since they all thought him to be absolutely adorable.

"Oh great. The welcoming party's here",Kyo complained, but inside he was actually happy to see them all.

Momiji rushed Tohru once she got past the ropes. She had to hold him back, lest he transform.

"I missed you so much! How was your trip? Did you see the big green lady? Did you get me anything? Why are you holding Kyo's hand? Huh, huh, huh?" The hyper bunny was jumping up and down in excitement, taking Tohru with him.

Tohru tried to answer all of Momiji's questions in the few gasps of breath she managed to get. She finally managed t slip her hand free of Momiji and reached into her bag for a plastic bag full of bubble gum, Laffy Taffy, lollypops, and sour straws. Momiji was ecstatic.

Following Momiji was Kisa and Yuki. Kisa gave Tohru a big hug and was trying not to cry. Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and flung her arms around the smaller girl, nearly strangling her.

""Oh Kisa! I missed you soooo much! I got you something." And with that, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a stuffed elephant, which Kisa squeezed to death.

The first thing Yuki did was glare at Kyo. He was skeptical at first of Kyo's former grip on Tohru's hand, but smiled when he met Tohru's eyes. She knew that he held no grudges. He was a prince after all.

"Hello Honda-san. How was your trip? I can see the Cat took good care of you."

Tohru blushed a deep shade of red. "Y-yes he did. The trip was wonderful! I wish you could have been there! Oh! How are you feeling? Should you be up like this? I got you something as well." She handed him a cell phone strap with a small mouse dangling from it.

Yuki smiled. "It's all right. I healed quickly, and I've been up for days. Thank you for your concern, and your gift."

Tohru gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good."

As this was going on, Shigure took Arisa aside.

"I got the pictures. They're all printed and in a photo album. And don't worry. We have extras in case Kyo has a conniption." He smiled wickedly.

"Good, good. Can Hana and I come and watch?"

"But of course! You should be there during this timeless moment."

* * *

When they got home, Shigure escorted them all to the living room.

"This had better be good", Kyo grumbled, sitting on the floor. "And what are they doing here?!" he pointed to Hana and Arisa.

"They wanted to join in on the fun!" Shigure came back gleefully, carrying a box. Kyo and Yuki looked at him suspiciously.

Shigure grinned and ignored the two boys. "Tohru, Kyo, please open it together."

The couple exchanged worried glances, and then cautiously opened the white box that Shigure has placed on Tohru's lap.

Inside was a light green photo album with a picture of two people walking hand in hand n the cover. Kyo's suspicions grew. When they opened it, they found souvenir photos of their trip.

The time Tohru and Kyo fell asleep on the plane, their time at "Confessions" park, the visit to the Statue of Liberty, kissing at the park, and of course, a photo of them holding hands under the table at the restaurant.

Tohru gasped. Kyo fumed.

"Shigure-san! It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I will treasure it forever!" Tohru gushed over the pictures with Kisa and Momiji, while Kyo blew a fuse.

"SHIGURE! YANKEE! I'm gonna kill you! And why are you smiling you darn Rat?! Stop laughing! Why you! Get back here you perverted Dog!"

I am ending this story with Shigure being chased and beaten. It's too violent to express with words.

* * *

THE END

* * *

This story is not done yet. I have an extra chapter coming up. Thank you for all of you support!


	14. Extra Chapter

THE EXTRA CHAPTER

If you are confused about who the Iend-frays were, they are the two classmates from the manga. They do not appear in the anime.

* * *

Kyo found his room, and turned the knob. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Tohru. Nothing his good mood at this moment. Not that darn Rat Yuki, not Akito, nothing except…

"Kyon-Kyon!"

Kyo jumped, startled. ( A/N: If this were the anime or manga, his cat ears would have popped out) Sitting on the 2 of 3 beds were Iend-frays. Kyo groaned. Those two were so annoying!

"What are you two doing here?!"

"Why Kyon-Kyon, we're your roommates! Hey, what's going on with you and Honda-san? You are so lucky man! She's definitely cute!"

Kyo blushed and crossed the room to the vacant bed. He put his duffel bag on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He started taking clothes out of his bag, looking for something he could show up I dinner in. Arisa said they were going somewhere fancy. The problem was that he had nothing fancy with him. It was a field trip after all.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon? What are you doing? Ooooh! You're getting ready for a hot date, aren't you? Are you really trying to wear those pants?! You can't! Geez, are you trying to have Honda-san think you're a slob? You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

Kyo glared at them. "What are you, the fashion police? It's not like you're helping any."

"Why Kyon-Kyon! We're your friends-"

"Since when?"

"-and we're going to help you impress that girlfriend of yours!

Kyo was flabbergasted. "T-thanks!"So they got to work…


	15. Thank you

Wow. So this story is finally done? I'm both happy and sad. I really enjoyed typing this!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who reviewed and read this story. Last time I looked, my story had 3, 700 hits! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I would like to specifically thank these people who took time out of their busy schedules to review:

AngelIvey22

curlyangel

Kyonkichi-san

Iliketospin

nami4027

Funday111

NekoKyoSan

touchabvtheminds11

kyo's-kitten256

XOiHeartMiloOX

Love Inc.

Evelyn's Journey

Fanchick111

animeboylover

AzkadelliaCain

littlestar1694

Chiri-O

jess

Fatal Casualty

furubaitsumo

Clever. Brilliant. Modest.

ShippoIsCute18

kyosgirl

trishia

Otoku-Rehab

svvya

Thank you all so much! I hope we all will see each other again soon!

I love you all!

German Mickey


End file.
